1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair coloring devices and more particularly pertains to a new hair coloring applicator with mixing chamber for mixing and applying hair coloring to hair of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair coloring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair coloring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair coloring devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,231; U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,642; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,785; U.S. Pat. Des. 314,280; U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,740; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,722 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the hair coloring applicator with mixing chamber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing and applying hair coloring to hair of a user.